A Blast From The Past
by Anteyra
Summary: When the Xindi Reptilians come along and attack ENT ... Adm. Archer, Cpt. Tucker and Cmdr. Reed are very suprised to find out who is on board the Xindi's ship. Rated for possible violence and language in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

'_Why doesn't he ever pay attention to me?_' She thought as she stood near the warp reactor gazing at the colours made by the anti-matter mix. She knew that the sound of the reactor had something to do with it but she had been raising her voice and Rostov had heard her from the other side of engineering. She knew that her father always got deep into his work while he was on duty and was probably day dreaming about an engine that could go faster than warp 6.5, or scheming some way to get the schematics off the Vulcans for their tractor beam!

"Dad!" she called again. "Dad!" this time he finally heard her and turned round to look at her. "Good, got your attention this time." She said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Sorry Phoebe. I didn't hear you." She smiled. Phoebe enjoyed listening to her father's southern American accent. It was different from the rest of the crew's, easy to identify. "What can I do for you?"

"I came to see if I could help you."

"Sorry Phoebe. I'm afraid there really isn't anything you can do." Phoebe sighed. She wanted to help. She liked helping people. It's what she tried to do most of the time, although her help wasn't often used down in engineering, instead she was often found hanging around sickbay, but more often down on F deck in the Armoury helping Commander Reed. Trip turned back round to the control panel and took some readings. Ensign Rostov soon moved over putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd watch him today if I were you Phoebs." He said going right up to her ear.

"I intend to." She said smiling as Rostov moved away. She shook her head knowing that he had only said that flirting with her. He was several years older than she was and she wasn't interested in him. Most of the younger crew on the ship were interested in her. She had been the first child born on Enterprise and it was quite a surprising mother and father combination, one that not many people thought was going on. There were only two other children on board, one being Phoebes brother, Charles, who was 13 years old. Given the nickname Quad by most people, and one being Admiral Archer's son, Jack, who was 14 years old. His mother was back on Earth but he had stayed on board cause he liked it there.

"You'd better leave my daughter alone Rostov!" Trip called, still working on the control panel. Rostov moved away and over to some screens, checking a few things. A voice over the COMM was soon heard.

"Archer to Captain Tucker." Trip pressed a button on the panels in front of him and began speaking.

"Tucker here."

"Can I see you up on the bridge please."

"I'm on my way sir." He climbed down the ladder and made his way to the door.

"Can I come too?" Phoebe asked following him.

"Fraid not." Trip shook his head opened the door and left engineering. Phoebe quickly followed and closed the door behind her and followed her father along the corridor, passing a couple of crewmen as they went.

"At least can I go so I can see mum?" Trip stopped and looked at her.

"No, you'll see her this evening."

"Please? Please. Please, please, please?" she kept pleading, jumping onto Trip's arm and looking up at him with her charming smile.

"All right. If you want" Trip finally gave in. Phoebe knew that he would eventually have said yes if she pestered him enough. She'd spent 9 years perfecting her charm on her father. She quickly flung her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad." Trip was annoyed. He'd done it again. He'd let his daughter win…. Again. He really needed to stop doing that, but he loved Phoebe so much that he would do anything for her. "I'll race you to the turbolift!" she called and suddenly ran off. He watched as she ran down the corridor. Her long brown hair, which was slightly clipped back, waving around as she soon disappeared from sight round the corner. He shook his head and started to jog along to catch up with her. When he turned the corner she was standing by the turbolift holding the door open for him. "You're getting slower!" she called. She didn't even looked out of breath. Trip sighed and stared at his 17 year old daughter.

"No. I'm just tired." Together the two of them entered the turbolift and made their way up to the bridge. Phoebe's blue eyes stared at her father, the man she looked up to. She had even begun to decide to actually go off to Earth and join Starfleet, although she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do. Confusion could ring in the air if there were two tuckers down in Engineering or if there were two tuckers spending most of their time up on the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

The turbolift doors opened and Trip and Phoebe stepped out onto the bridge, as soon as Archer saw her his face dropped.

"What is she doing up here?" Archer said pointing at the child who had walked on with Trip. John had made it a rule that no kids were allowed up on the bridge because if all three came up they might have a bit of trouble on their hands.

"She just wanted to come and see her mom." Trip said slightly pushing Archer away from the young girl to prevent him from doing anything.

"Phoebe, I thought you Jack and Quad were playing a game." Phoebe went over to Hoshi and gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We were but they got bored. They said they didn't want to play with a girl because I'm cheating, which is not true! They're boring to play with. And you know me I want to help people."

"All right Phoebe you've seen your mother now get off the bridge. You know it's no place for children." Phoebe looked at him then quickly averted her eyes from his stare, looking down at the floor. Phoebe didn't really see herself as a child anymore but the adults still thought she was.

"Yes sir." She said glumly, head hanging as she began to walk over to the turbolift. Once she reached the turbolift she heard a sigh and a smile quickly spread across her face. She knew that it was Archer who had sighed, her little trick had worked again. '_When were these men ever going to learn?_' she thought to herself.

"All right Phoebe you can stay and help Malcolm on tactical." Phoebe turned round to him, her smile had quickly disappeared. She stood up straight and looked at the Admiral. Hoshi was smiling at her daughter's behaviour. She knew that the Admiral had fallen for it again.

"Thank you sir, but I know when I'm not wanted." The reply shocked Archer. Phoebe had never said anything like that before. He just didn't know how to respond. Trip gave a look of 'oh boy' to Archer, his mouth going into an O shape and raising his eyebrows. She moved into the turbolift and the doors closed.

"That girl needs to do something about her attitude!" Archer said angrily, pointing at the turbolift while talking to Trip.

"What? There really isn't much she can do and she's the only one her age. Jack and Quad have each other, Phoebe's on her own." Archer sighed, knowing that Trip was right. The ship wasn't really a place to bring up children, but they had.

"We'll sort it out later. Follow me please." And Archer and Trip walked into the ready room. As Trip left the bridge he glanced over at the smiling woman sitting at the COMM desk.

Phoebe had slumped herself up against the edge of the turbolift and had her arms crossed in front of her. Now she really didn't have anything to do. She didn't really get on that well with the two boys, so the only thing left for her to do was to go back to her quarters and fall asleep, although that would probably be boring. As the lift was going down she began to picture herself in a uniform, down on a planet, firing her phase pistol at enemy aliens. A small smile covered her face at the thought, but it was soon gone.

Suddenly Phoebe felt a violent shake and she was thrown from one side of the turbolift to the other and suddenly all lights went out and she was left in complete darkness. She quickly got a torch out from her pocket and shone it around the turbolift, knowing there really wasn't anything to see, but she quickly located where the COMM panel was and hit the buttons. She had it strapped around her wrist so that she had both her hands free.

"Phoebe to the bridge." She waited, and waited, but she got no reply. "Phoebe to the Bridge." She repeated but again still no reply. She then moved over to the doors and tried to pry them open, but she didn't have the strength to do it. Suddenly the lift fell down a few inches, knocking Phoebe down onto the floor. She quickly stood up and began banging on the doors.

"Help! Can anyone hear me? Help!" she screamed, not even knowing if anyone was going to pay attention to the turbolift.

"We've lost power on all decks" T'Pol said looking up from her now offline console.

"What about auxiliary?" Archer called.

"It's offline as well." T'Pol reported. Archer turned away shinning his torch around ready to ask Malcolm a question. "Admiral, before my scanners went offline I believe I noted that there was a human bio sign on board the Xindi vessel." Archer looked back at T'Pol. If she was right there wasn't really anything they could do. They had no power, no weapons, no communication, no warp drive. They were dead in the water.

"Phoebe!" Trip suddenly called and ran over to the turbolift.

"Trip?" Archer asked confused.

"Phoebe's in the turbolift!" Archer then made his way over to the doors and began to help Trip pry them open.

In the turbolift Phoebe was starting to get extremely worried. No one was hearing her cries and it had fallen down a couple more times. She finally gave up on banging on the door. She looked up at the roof of the lift and could see the hatch. She put her feet on the rails so she was risen closer to the hatch to get it open. She managed to get it open slightly and was beginning to pull herself up when the lift fell a few more inches. Phoebe lost her grip and fell back in onto the floor with the hatch slamming shut behind her.

"Dammit!" She said as she slowly picked herself up looking at the hatch.

Archer and Trip weren't having much luck with the door. It just wouldn't budge. Both the men were starting to get exhausted. They paused for a second to catch their breath and to prepare themselves for a different approach.

Suddenly 3 Xindi beamed onto the bridge, just behind the captain's chair.

"Admiral!" Malcolm quickly called as he jumped out of his seat to attack the intruders. Archer and Trip quickly turned round and also began to fight them. They had managed to knock all three down when a fourth one appeared on board, in the situation area. They turned ready to fight him, but he was holding a woman with a knife at her throat. As soon as Trip saw the woman he was stunned into silence.

"Lizzie!" He said. Archer and Malcolm looked at Trip in shock. Trip just starred at the woman standing in front of him, for so many years he had believed his sister to be dead and now here was a woman standing in front of them that he knew to be Lizzie.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe wasn't having any luck in the turbolift at all. When she fell from the top of the turbolift and the hatch slammed shut it and now it was jammed. She then reverted back to the banging on the door and screaming, yelling and shouting for help.

Ensign Rostov and Lieutenant Mayweather were walking along a corridor close to the turbolift. It was Rostov that heard the cries.

"Lieutenant, did you hear that?" Rostov said stopping. Travis turned round to look at him.

"Sounds like someone's stuck in the turbolift!" They moved over to the door and listened to the calls. "Oh my god! It's Phoebe! Help me get this door open!" Together Travis and Rostov used all their strength to try and get into the lift shaft. Slowly but surely the door inched open, giving then the chance to get it fully open. Pointing their torches down the shaft they looked down and saw the compartment a few feet below them. It was stuck between two levels.

"Phoebe?" Rostov called down. Both men waited for a reply.

When Phoebe heard her name being called she stopped banging on the doors and looked up at the hatch realising the voice had come from above her.

"Rostov?" She called back.

"Yes it's me! Hold on and we'll get you out of there!" suddenly the lift fell a bit more.

"Please hurry!" She yelled back. Rostov looked at Travis and they began to climb down the ladder towards the lift. Rostov was first down to the hatch and he began to pull at it, but it wouldn't budge. With the extra weight ontop of the lift this time it fell down another foot. Phoebe was now getting rather scared. She was now wishing she had stayed up on the bridge and not walked off.

"These links don't look very secure Lieutenant. I'd suggest that we only have one of us here." Travis nodded and began to climb up the ladder again. He stopped when he was a few rungs away and pointed his torch down onto the hatch so that Rostov could work with more ease. "The damn thing won't budge!" He called back up.

"Why don't you try using phase pistol?" Suggested the helmsman. Rostov nodded. Travis threw down his weapon to the engineer and he fired it at the hatch. When Phoebe heard the noise she backed away as far as she could, reducing the risk of her being hit by the beam.

No one knew what to say. There was a Xindi Reptilian on the bridge holding a woman who Trip believed to be his dead sister.

"What do you want from us?" Archer finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I want you to take me to the nearest habitable planet." Replied the Xindi.

"What do you want go there for?"

"Because I am a prisoner on that other ship. I'm a fugitive. I'll kill this woman if you don't do what I say." He certainly looked like he wasn't a normal member of the Xindi crew. His face had cuts all over it. And his clothes were ripped and torn.

"If you hadn't noticed, we can't go anywhere right now. We don't have any power!" Archer said pointing at the dark surroundings, but keeping his torch fixed on the figures in front of him.

"Of course I can see that. But as soon as you do have power I want you to comply with my terms." Archer nodded slowly, knowing that the Xindi couldn't really see him in the darkness.

"What was your crime?" Archer asked curious to know why he was a prisoner.

"That is none of your concern. Just take me to a planet!" He yelled back, frightening the woman in his arms, making her close her eyes to try and forget what was going on. Trip could see the fear that was in the woman's eyes before she closed them tightly. If there was something he could do he would gladly do it, but from where he was standing it was too risky, and not a lot of the man was visible to be able to be shot at to make him unconscious. He was only wishing that someone with a phase pistol would come through those doors behind him, into the situation area, and shoot him.

"We'll take you to planet, but only if you let her go" Archer said pointing to the woman.

"I won't agree to that. This is the only way I can make sure you do what I say!"

"And the only way we'll do what you say is if you let her go!" The Xindi was now getting annoyed. If he let the woman go he would be taken back to the Xindi ship and most likely be killed. If he didn't he would most likely be killed anyway for being a Xindi.

"Cap'n please I don't think we should be trying to bargain with her life!" As soon as the woman heard the southern accent from the man she knew who it was that was standing in the darkness in front of her.

Rostov was now trying to kick the hatch in, but it wasn't moving too much.

"Why did they have to make these things so hard to break down!" He called up to Travis.

"You're an engineer you tell me!" Rostov managed a little bit of a laugh and suddenly his foot went through the roof of the lift as the hatch went crashing inside the compartment, making the lift fall down a bit more. He leaned down inside holding out a hand.

"Come on Phoebe!" Phoebe jumped up and grabbed his arm. He pulled her up and out of the lift. Suddenly the lift fell a couple more feet. "Come on, quickly up the ladder!" But the lift finally gave way and went crashing to the base of the shaft. Flames leapt high, but luckily they didn't reach high enough to reach the three people clinging onto the ladder at the side. Travis climbed down a bit and held out a hand, helping Phoebe up and out of the shaft. The three sat at the door catching their breath. Rostov put a hand on Phoebe's head. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded slightly hugging Travis.

"Come on let's get to the bridge, find out what's going on." Travis said.

"I'd better get down to engineering, see if I can help get power back online and say that we need a turbolift built. I'll see you later" and Rostov walked away. Travis and Phoebe made their way up to the bridge. They were very close when they started hearing voices. And a voice they knew did not belong to a member of their crew. Travis peeped round a corner and could see the situation. He very quickly hid round the corner again next to Phoebe.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"It's the Xindi! One's got a woman hostage."

"Mum?" Phoebe asked worried for mother's life. She didn't know what she would do if she lost either her father or mother.

"No it's not Hoshi." Phoebe sighed a little. "I don't know who it is." Travis got his phase pistol out of his belt and changed the setting to stun. He then moved back over to the door and quickly stunned the Xindi just as the lights came back up. The Xindi fell on the floor, luckily not hurting the woman. Malcolm immediately rushed over to the Xindi to check him over.

"Thanks Travis." He said.

"No problem sir." Phoebe moved onto the bridge cautiously. What met her eyes she didn't know how to react as soon as Travis saw it as well he was in shock. Hoshi was kneeling down on the ground next to Trip. He had been stabbed by one of the other Xindi regaining consciousness.

"Dad?" Phoebe said looking at her father. Archer looked at her.

"Travis get her off the bridge." Travis nodded and began to lead Phoebe away, but she wouldn't move.

"No. Let me stay with my dad!"

"Get off the bridge now!" Archer, yelled. Phoebe tried to get to Trip but Travis grabbed her trying to pull her back and off the bridge. She was yelling and screaming wanting to stay with her father. Archer very soon had had enough of her behaviour, took out his phase pistol and shot her. She fell to the ground unconscious. No one dared question his actions, but Hoshi was now quite annoyed that her daughter had been shot by the Admiral. Travis then picked her up and carried her out.


	4. Chapter 4

Shutting her eyes tight she soon opened them, only to shut them tight again as the light glared down on her. After blinking a few times her eyes adjusted and could see around her. She was sitting in her quarters on her bed. She tried to sit up but Malcolm stopped her, making her lie down again.

"Lie still Phoebe." He said. Phoebe placed a hand on her forehead, trying to make sense of everything after being stunned.

"Dad?" Phoebe asked.

"He's in sickbay. Doctor Phlox has promised me that as soon as he knows what kind of condition he's in he'll tell me." Phoebe sat up and got off the bed.

"I've got to get to him." She began to make her way to the door, but Malcolm grabbed her arm pulling her back. "Let me go!" she said and tried to pull away from Malcolm, but his grip on her was too tight.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"Why the hell not?" She said yanking her arm away from his and she was free from his grasp. She massaged her arm where Malcolm had been holding it.

"Because I have my orders from Admiral Archer that you are confined to quarters." Phoebe starred blankly at the man in front of her. She couldn't believe that Archer had confined her to quarters, she hadn't done anything wrong. She just wanted to be with her dad who was most probably dying! Sometimes she wondered why Archer had been made Admiral 10 years ago. She then looked at the door, noticed it was opened and on either side there was a member of security with a large plasma riffle each. At that moment two boys suddenly ran to the door and entered the room.

"Phoebe, what's happened? Where's dad?" He asked frantically. She looked away from her brother and moved back over to the bed, but didn't sit down, she just faced the wall.

"He was stabbed by the Xindi up on the bridge. And I'm not allowed to go and see him." She quickly turned round in anger facing the other boy. "Because your damn father has confined me to quarters!" she yelled at him. "Also he damn well shot me right in front of the other bridge crew including my mum!" she yelled. Malcolm wasn't at all surprised how angry she was. Outside the two guards looked at each other in surprise at hearing Phoebe shouting. They had worked with her a couple of times, and not once had they heard her shouting like she was now. They were getting a little worried that they might have to work with her again.

"My dad would never do that!" Jack said looking hard at the angry girl pacing back and forth in her quarters.

"He did Jack. I was there." Malcolm said. Jack was in a little bit of shock. He never thought that his dad would go as far as shooting Phoebe, but he had. And all because of one little prank that Phoebe had played on him many years ago leaving Jack with a huge scar across his cheek.

"So you can go and tell your bloody father that if I'm not released out of my quarters I'm gonna fucking kill him!" she shouted. Jack stepped back a bit away from the furious girl in front of him. Both he and Quad were getting a little worried about her behaviour. The two men outside were becoming a little worried about what was going on inside that room. They were wondering if it was even safe to be standing where they were.

"Phoebe you don't mean that!" Malcolm was shocked by the way Phoebe was acting. She was usually such a gentle girl. Phoebe then just sat down on her bed, put her head in her hands and cried. Malcolm moved over and sat down next to her, placing a hand on her back. He pulled her in closer to him so that he was able to hug her.

"I just want to see my dad." She said between sniffs and tears. Quad looked at her and then he gently sat down on the bed next to her, rubbing his hand on her back. Jack just watched the scene. He decided he needed to go and see his father and have a serious talk with him. He then quietly slipped out of the room and along the corridor.

Everyone on the ship had been informed that the turbolift leading up to the bridge had gone and so Jack knew he had to enter by the situation area. He had only been up there once or twice when he was a lot younger but he could still remember the way. He very, very carefully entered and looked around noting that Archer wasn't there. He then moved over to T'Pol who was sitting in the captain's chair.

"T'Pol?" He quietly said. But even his small voice made her jump slightly. When she turned round to face him she tried not to show that she had been scared by him.

"Yes?"

"Where's my dad?"

"He's down in sickbay with Captain Tucker." T'Pol replied. Her voice the normal monotone voice that he was used to hearing.

"Thanks." And he very quickly left the bridge. T'Pol watched him leave and then turned back to the view screen.

The Xindi were gone and the fugitive had been returned to the Xindi ship, along with the three Xindi that had appeared just before he had. Although they were now believing that the fugitive Xindi had arrived before the others and they had boarded looking for the fugitive, instead they got their butts kicked by the bridge crew, which they weren't expecting.

Jack quickly made his way down to sickbay. When he entered the four conscious people turned to look at him. He could see Trip lying on a bio bed that the four people were standing by.

"What are you doing here?" Archer asked.

Jack moved further into sickbay, closer to his dad. "I've just been talking to Phoebe. She said that you've confined her to quarters and that you shot her."

"She wasn't doing what I told her to Jack." Archer said as he moved forward.

"It's not just that. I know that you're still angry with her for what she did to me? Why can't you get over it. I've forgiven her. It wasn't like I could've been killed! Besides it was partially my fault as well" Archer had no response instead he moved over to Hoshi and the woman who was indeed Lizzie Tucker. Doctor Phlox had completed tests that proved that. "Dad!"

"I'd better get to the bridge. Keep me updated about how he's doing." Hoshi nodded as Archer placed a hand on her back. He then left walking straight past his son, not even making eye contact with him. It pained him that his father was ignoring him. They had often quarrelled, but never enough that Archer would go as far as to ignore Jack.

Jack moved over to Hoshi. "Hoshi. How is he?" He asked.

"His wound was quite severe. He lost an awful lot of blood and also the knife collapsed his right lung. I'm waiting for the replicator to finish making a new one so I can begin a transplant to replace it." Phlox replied as Hoshi was just too worried about her husband to answer anything.

"Will he live?"

"It's too early to tell."

Jack nodded his head. He began to walk away so he could give the information to Phoebe, Quad and Malcolm.

"Jack." Hoshi called and turned round to the young boy. Jack also turned round to face Hoshi. "I think it would be a good idea if you introduced Lizzie to her niece and nephew." Jack stood there looking a little confused.

"Trip is my big brother." She replied. Jack nodded his head and Lizzie followed him out, but not before taking one last look at Trip before she left. She also moved over to Hoshi and gave her a light hug, her sister-in-law. She found it quite hard to believe what she had missed, Trip getting married and having two children, but she was hoping she could make up the time lost and hoped that Archer would let her stay on board so she could be with her family.

"I suggest you go and get some rest Hoshi. I'll alert you if there's any change, good or bad." Hoshi shook her head, she didn't want to leave him, she loved him.

"I'd prefer to stay here with him." She said looking at the unconscious Trip. Two tubes had been placed up his nose to help with his breathing. Hoshi began to stroke his hair.

"Very well. You can sleep on one of the bio beds over in the corner if you want."

"Thanks." Hoshi said, but didn't move. Phlox just nodded his head and moved over to the replicator to see how much longer he would have to wait to do the transplant.

Hoshi began to remember when she first began to feel for him. It was back when he was a Commander, and nearly a year before they had set off on their mission to find the Xindi and save humanity from near destruction.

She had been down on a planet with him looking at some ancient ruins and a magnetic storm had started up, resulting in Trip and her needing to be transported up. Trip had told her to go first, but because of her fear of the transporter she made him go first. Then during her whole transportation of her molecules being broken down and then compressed into a data stream she had a nightmare of sorts, believing she was disappearing and aliens were trying to sabotage the ship. But she managed to overcome her fear, jump onto her imaginary transporter pad and found herself along the corridor with Trip and Malcolm standing by the controls to the transporter. She promised to herself then she would never use the transporter again, and so far she had managed to keep to that. She hadn't used it again.

It was during the time that Hoshi was 'dead' to the crew when she was following Trip and Phlox along some Jefferies tubes and they had found traces of her blood that she realised Trip did have feelings for her. It never showed in his voice, but she could see it in his eyes at that moment, and that's when she realised.

All those times she had helped Trip out with things like when he had been taken prisoner on a planet that didn't speak English and Hoshi had to parlay for his release. He didn't get more than a broken arm when they refused and Archer sent down an assault team to get him out.

Then there was the time, 6 years ago, when Trip and Daniel Rostov had been infected with a virus and they couldn't speak English. When Quad had been born Rostov had only been on the ship for a couple of years and he was made Quad's godfather. He was 25, Michael Rostov's cousin. Michael had since left Enterprise and had been transferred to the Galinos, NX-03, where he was now Lieutenant Rostov, chief engineer.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and Lizzie walked along the corridors to Phoebe's quarters in silence. The only thing on their mind was 'Trip.'

Quad was slowly pacing back and forth in the small room that belonged to his sister, and Malcolm was still sitting on the bed next to Phoebe, his arm still round her shoulders. Her crying had slightly stopped and now she was just sniffing. As soon as Quad's friend entered the room, he stopped pacing and moved over to him, not taking any notice of the woman he was with.

"Jack, where have you been?" Upon hearing Quad speaking to Jack, Phoebe and Malcolm looked at the boys.

"I went to sickbay to see how your dad was doing." Lizzie looked at Quad and could see a resemblance. He looked just like Trip had when he was younger.

"How is he?" Phoebe asked between a couple of sniffs. Phoebe looked into Jack's eyes and watched his movements for any hints about what he was going to say.

"Phlox is waiting for the replicator to make him a lung." It's just what she had feared; her father was going to need an operation. "He's also started a blood transfusion." The young girl closed her eyes and sighed heavily, swallowing hard.

Phoebe turned her head to look at Reed. "Malcolm, you've got to let me go and see him." She pleaded, tears beginning to form again in her reddened eyes.

Malcolm sighed slightly and shook his head. "Phoebe, you know I can't do that. I have my orders from Admiral Archer."

Phoebe stood up defiantly, and in anger. "Malcolm please! He's my dad, I've got to see him!"

Malcolm slowly raised to his feet and sighed. "I can't, I'm really sorry." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine." She said calmly. Malcolm slightly nodded his head, putting his arm back next to his side. Then suddenly without warning she ran out of her quarters as fast as she could and right past the guards.

"Phoebe!" Malcolm called. The guards didn't even try and shoot Phoebe knowing how she was feeling. Malcolm and Quad quickly took off after her, following her all the way to sickbay. When they entered they were out of breath and Phoebe was standing next to her mother. Hoshi had her arms round her shoulders and her head was leaning on her shoulder. Quad slowly moved to the other side of Hoshi, who sensed his approach and reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Malcolm stayed near the door.

Phlox was still over by the replicator waiting for the lung. It was nearly ready, he probably needed to wait just a few more minutes, but those few minutes could mean the difference between life and death for Trip.

Phoebe didn't really care what Archer was going to do to her. As far as she was concerned he could shove her punishment out an airlock. If she was going to be thrown in the brig she didn't care, as long as she was with her father right now.

It wasn't long before the replicated lung was ready. Phlox took it out of the machine and moved over to his patient. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said gently. The three Tuckers looked at Phlox. "Please?" Hoshi nodded and together she and Quad began to leave, but Phoebe didn't move.

"Phoebe!" Hoshi called. Phoebe turned to look at her mum and then turned back to Trip. She leant forward and gently gave him a kiss on the forehead. She then reluctantly left with her mother and brother. The group patiently waited outside sickbay. After a few minutes of waiting Phoebe spotted Archer heading their way and she quickly ducked behind Malcolm for protection, grabbing his shoulder so that she was close to him and he couldn't move away, leaving her undefended.

"How is he?" He asked keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the disobedient child hiding behind his Armoury officer.

"He's having his lung replaced as we speak." Replied Hoshi who was close to tears. Archer took a sigh before he addressed Phoebe. None of the people standing with her knew what had happened in the turbolift.

"Phoebe."

"Yes sir?" She asked in her little voice, scared to look at the Admiral.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you in the turbolift. Travis explained everything." Everyone looked at Phoebe in puzzlement wondering what Archer was talking about. "Also…" He took a sigh before he continued. "I'm sorry I shot you and confined you to quarters." The group was a little surprised to hear Archer apologising to Phoebe. Even she wasn't expecting it and didn't know what to say. The only thing she could think of for his sudden change in attitude towards her was Jack must've said something to him that made him think about things. Archer turned to Malcolm. "Keep me updated."

"Yes sir."

Archer turned to leave but turned back round to the Tucker family. "Where's Lizzie?"

Phoebe looked up from her hiding position. She hadn't noticed that when Jack came back he had a woman with him, she was too worried about Trip.

"I think she's back in Phoebe's quarters." Quad replied, breaking the few second's silence.

"No, she's here!" Came a voice from down the corridor. Everyone turned to see Jack walking along with the blonde haired woman. Her clothes weren't in the best condition, but what do you expect after being a prisoner for a few years and having to endure torture. Phoebe looked at her. It was like she was almost looking into a mirror, the only difference was really the fact of hair colour, while Phoebe had long brown hair, Lizzie had short blonde hair. She had heard her father telling her stories about the Xindi attack nearly 20 years ago and how his sister Lizzie had died. Trip had been able to show her pictures of her and she remembered them quite well. It really was Lizzie that was standing near her. Quad however had not heard the stories because he was always playing with Jack either in his quarters or down in the gym – about one of only 3 or 4 places they were allowed to go.

It was odd that even though both Quad and Phoebe had spent the same amount of time with their father when they were growing up Phoebe had his accent, but Quad has taken on the accent of his mother. Quad wanted to be treated like a man, but the way that Archer had placed the rules on the ship allowing the two young boys to only be allowed in their quarters, the Mess Hall and the gym, it was keeping them back and making them fell like they were still children. They were now teenagers. Old enough to know about the dangers going into engineering and the Armoury and the bridge, after all Phoebe had been allowed into those places when she turned fourteen.

Both Quad and Jack knew that they wanted to join Starfleet as soon as they could. They wanted adventure. They were hardly let off the ship, the only planets they had actually ever been to were Risa and Earth, but they wanted to do more – what young boy wouldn't? All the energy they were storing up by not getting around much, it was beginning to get too much for them, and for the adults.

Having spent their lives hearing about stories from the earlier missions, before they were born, when the Enterprise was first launched, they wanted to get out more. Jack's ambition was to have his own ship, just like his father. Become Captain Jack Archer. He liked the sound of that, and so it was that everyday the two boys would play games, pretending they were on their own starship in their quarters, Jack as the captain, sometimes, and Quad was the chief engineer, just like his father. Sometimes Phoebe would join in with them, if she wasn't out around the ship helping everyone, and if she did she usually took up the part of her uncle… Malcolm… she liked the idea of being a security officer.

It was during one of the pretend games that Phoebe had played a prank on Jack resulting in his scarred cheek.

It had been 8 years ago, Phoebe was 9, Jack was 5 and Quad was 4. That day Phoebe was playing the part of the captain, as the other two were too young to know about the responsibilities of a captain and how to take command.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe was sitting on the edge of her bed. Jack was sitting with his back to her, as if he were working at the station that Travis worked at, and Charles wasn't paying any attention to them at all, instead he was having fun with his car. His shiny blue car that Trip had bought him when they had been to earth just 2 weeks before. Both of them were wearing blue tops with small pockets, which Trip and Archer had gotten the quartermaster to make for them so that they could pretend they were Starfleet officers. "Now, Ensign Jack. I want you to go and check that our engine is working." Phoebe said pointing at her young friend.

"No! That's Charles' job!" He cried as he turned around pointing at little Charles who was crawling over the floor as he pushed his little toy car around, under the desk, under the chair and around his sister and friend.

"I don't care. I want you to go and check it this time." She said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned at the Admiral's son.

"Ok. I go and find engine room." He turned and moved away, then turned back to face his pretend Captain. "Where is engine room?" he asked. Phoebe sighed before giving her answer.

"It's in the bathroom, remember, the shower unit! Now run, because I think there's a problem with it and it might explode!" she reminded him, making his eyes go wide in excitement at the mention of an explosion.

"Thank you Phoebe… err Captain Phoebe." He said and ran off into the bathroom.

"Now Charles…" But before she could finish what she was going to say, wailing was heard from the bathroom. She quickly rushed in to find Jack sitting on the floor in tears, blood flowing down his face. He had run into the bathroom too quickly, bumped into the table and knocked the knife that was sitting precariously on the edge. She realised her father must've left it there by accident, meaning to wash it up after he had his dinner in his quarters the night before. The knife was now lying on the floor, blood stained on the sharp blade of it and Jack had one hand on his cheek. "Jack what happened?" She said moving over and bending down to him, but he was in so many tears that he couldn't answer. Phoebe quickly grabbed a towel from the rail, telling Jack to keep it on his cheek. She then picked him up and carried him out.

"Charles, follow me." She said as she opened the door. She knew she shouldn't leave him alone and Jack needed to get to sickbay quickly. Charles stood up and moved out following Phoebe and Jack, taking his car with him. It wasn't long before the trio came across an Ensign and he took over carrying Jack for Phoebe, taking them to sickbay.

For a few weeks after that incident Phoebe had stayed well away from both Jack and Archer. It wasn't really her fault that the accident had happened, Jack had just been running too fast, but then again she had told him to run and gotten him all excited.

"My dad told me you were dead." Phoebe finally said turning to Lizzie and slightly coming out from behind Malcolm.

"No. The Xindi took me before attacking. I was transported onto the probe then onto another ship that was nearby." She replied. "Why they did that I don't know when they wanted to destroy humanity."

"Maybe for tests, or experiments." Malcolm replied. "If you remember sir Rajiin said they had been building a bio-weapon." Archer slightly nodded, remembering what Rajiin had done on the ship. The truth really wasn't known. And the reason why they had her on that ship was also unknown. Nobody could quite understand the Xindi.

"What's going to happen with me?" She asked turning to Archer.

"Well take you back to earth. I'm sure your parents will be eager to know that you're still alive." Archer then looked at Phoebe, the subject of returning to Earth gave him the opportunity to try and mend things with Phoebe. "I've also been contacted by Admiral Hargreaves. Cadet Maholne has dropped out so there is now a free space at the academy. He's trying to find someone to fill it. I thought I'd put your name down as a possible candidate Phoebe." Surprised covered Phoebe's face as she looked up at Archer. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Sir, I can't leave, not when my dad is like this."

"I realise this." He said. "This happened yesterday, before this whole incident happened. It's most likely that when we get to earth Trip will be fine." Archer reassured her. Phoebe was not used to him being so … nice to her.

"Phoebe you've always wanted to Join Starfleet, now's the opportunity, it may not come again." Hoshi said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Phoebe looked at her mother. She turned and looked at the doors, looking through the window. She could just about see Phlox as he began to stitch up Trip, hoping that the operation was going to be a success.

"You don't have to give your answer now." Archer said. Phoebe turned back round to face him. "You can have a few days, as long as it takes to know exactly how Trip will be." Phoebe nodded her head. She realised that Archer had finally, after several years, forgiven her for his son's injury, albeit she was a little annoyed that it had taken him this long. At that moment the doors behind her swooshed open and Phlox came out. "Well Phlox?" Archer asked. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the doctor standing in his blue overall, some blood splattered on it, but not that much.

"The operation is finished. But I shall leave him on the machine for a while so that I can be certain the body won't reject the new lung. So far there have been no complications." He explained, trying to keep the medical babble to a minimum so that everyone could understand him.

"How long will that take?" Quad asked.

"A couple of days. You can go in and see him if you want."

Phoebe was the first to rush through the doors to her father's side, with the rest of her family following close behind her. Archer, Malcolm and Jack were the last through.

For the next two days there was always someone by Trip's side. When Hoshi was needed on shift Phoebe stayed with him, and when she went off to get food or went to sleep Quad took over, and Lizzie was there practically the whole time. Phlox was regularly keeping watch over his patient and he noted that the two days were now up. It was during a shift that Phoebe was with him that he decided to try and turn off the machine and see if Trip could breath by himself, Lizzie was asleep in some quarters, insomnia had gone and she had been extremely tired. Phoebe agreed that they should at least try… the one shot that her father had to live. If they didn't try he would probably be connected to the machine for the rest of his life, and nobody wanted that.

Phlox moved to the side of the machine and pressed the on/off button. The machine stopped whirring and soon things went quiet. Phlox had his scanner out and was noting that Trip was still breathing. Phoebe watched as her father's chest went up and down slowly with each breath he took. She looked at Phlox after a few minutes.

"It's worked?" She finally asked.

"I believe it has." Replied a fairly happy doctor. Phoebe sighed a sigh of relief. Trip wasn't out of the clear yet, it's very possible that the lung may not work, she knew that, but at least the next step to his recovery had been successful. She ran her hand through her hair as she moved over to a COMM panel and hit the button.

"Phoebe to the bridge."

"Archer here." Came the reply.

"Sir, we've switched the machine off. My dad's still breathing. It looks like the lung may work." The bridge was silent for a few short moments and Phoebe knew that everyone up there was sighing relief. Tension built up from worry was being released and Phoebe could hear it loud and clear.

"Thanks Phoebs. I'll be down later."

The young girl smiled slightly… that was the first time she had ever heard Archer call her 'Phoebs'. She could tell just by that they were finally becoming friends. Phoebe moved away from the COMM panel and looked at her dad. All she wanted now was a hug from someone. As if he had read her mind Phlox had moved round and had placed an arm gently round her shoulders. She smiled slightly at him and gave him a light hug.


	7. Chapter 7

The next 24 hours were crucial for Trip. Doctor Phlox kept his eye on the monitors, not daring to look away. Phoebe daren't leave her father's side. She daren't even go to sleep or go to the Mess Hall for food.

Trip just lay on the biobed, peacefully sleeping and breathing. Deep slow breaths.

Phoebe had managed to stay awake for 24 hours and it was the beginning of the 25th. She had decided, to keep herself awake, to help Phlox feed his menagerie of pets. She was busy feeding a tribble to the reptile when she was listening to Trip's breathing. She paused concentrating on it, and something was different about it.

Still with the tribble in her hand she closed the lid and turned to look at Trip. She watched Trip's face and a smile soon grew on hers. "Dad!"

His eyes were open, scanning the room. Phoebe quickly stood next to her father happy to see him awake.

"Phoebs?" He replied groggily and looked at his daughter. His voice a near whisper. "What happened?"

"I suggest you just lie there still Captain." Replied Phlox, he had moved over to the bed when he noticed the reptile started squealing for its meal that was still in Phoebe's hands. Phlox began scans of Trip as Phoebe moved over to the COMM.

"Phoebe to the bridge." Due to her excitement it had nearly come out as one long word.

A few seconds passed before a reply was heard. "Archer here. What is it Phoebs?"

"Dad's awake. He's gonna be alright!" She said. She could hardly contain her excitement. "He's gonna be all right!" She repeated nearly shouting it for the whole ship to hear and giving the tribble a hug, making it purr. Over the COMM she could hear the rest of the bridge sighing relief, she could even pick up Malcolm silently saying '_Thank God_'.

"I'm on my way." Archer replied, his voice certainly filled with more happiness hearing the news he was being given.

Phoebe turned back to Phlox, tears of happiness were now falling down her face. She moved back over to Phlox giving him a very big hug, which of course Phlox was not comfortable with. "Thank you Phlox."

Phlox smiled slightly and returned a light hug. "It was my pleasure."

Phoebe broke out of the hug, smiled at Phlox and went back to stand next to Trip and smiled at him.Phlox then took the tribble out of Phoebe's grasp and fed it to the reptile.

The door to sickbay opened and Archer walking in followed by Jack, Quad and Hoshi. Immediately Hoshi went to Trip's side and began to stroke his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I told you he'd be all right." Archer said moving over to Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded her head. "Yes sir."

Everyone listened as they heard a small voice speak up as much as it could. "Was it really Lizzie?"

Archer sighed and decided to step over. "Yes it was. She's currently resting." Trip closed his eyes in relief. Archer glanced over at Phoebe. She saw his eyes and knew that he wanted to talk to her in private. She looked at her dad and mum.

"I'll be back later. I think I should get some rest." She said as she moved over to her mum and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then bent over and gave her dad a kiss on the forehead. She smiled at him happy that was he awake.

Hoshi just nodded and Phoebe followed Archer out of sickbay and onto the corridors.

"I guess you want to talk to me about the position at Starfleet?"

Archer nodded as they moved along. "That's right." They entered the turbolift at the end of the corridor. "It looks at though Trip will make a full recovery now. We should be arriving at Earth in a couple of weeks."

Phoebe paused for a couple of seconds, biting her lip. She looked up at Archer.

"It's something you've always wanted to do Phoebe, I know that." He paused for a second, thinking. "Hell… everyone on the ship knows that." The two of them laughed slightly. "It may be the best chance you have to fulfill your dream, and I want to help you get it."

"I know." Phoebe replied, thinking.

The turbolift stopped and they stepped out onto another corridor. They were on C deck, where Phoebe's quarters were located. Lizzie was at the other end making her way to the turbolift.

"Captain Archer!" She called and ran forward seeing them. "How is he?" she was slightly worried seeing Phoebe out of sickbay and with reddened eyes.

"He woke up a couple of minutes ago." Phoebe replied as she tried to stifle a yawn. Phoebe and Archer watched as Lizzie sighed in relief.

"Thank god." She said, sighing. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Trip."

"You'd probably do the same as when Trip thought he'd lost you." Archer sighed remember the day they had returned to Earth 20 years ago and seeing the huge cut in the landscape from the Xindi's probe. He also remembered that Trip had become an insomniac and couldn't sleep even with the neuro pressure treatment from T'Pol.

"What did he do?" Lizzie asked. There was so much she needed to catch up on, and it was best to start as soon as possible.

Archer smiled slightly. "Insomniac. Dreams about you. Sometimes he couldn't stop talking about you, you were the only thing that mattered to him."

"I've missed him so much. I've missed mum and dad too."

"Have you contacted them?" Phoebe asked as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Lizzie shook her head and replied, "Not yet. I think it might be best if I actually did it right to them, face to face, if you know what I mean."

Archer simply nodded at her. He knew exactly what he meant. Missing for 20 years, presumed dead, the only thing Mr and Mrs Tucker would want to do would be to scoop their daughter up into their arms, and so she was right, it was best to wait and actually let them do that immediately.

Archer turned to Phoebe and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Get some rest, think about it and I'll talk to you later."

"Yes sir." Phoebe yawned again and quickly put a hand over her mouth. Lizzie just smiled at her. Archer then entered the turbolift with Lizzie and they made their way down to sickbay. Phoebe turned and started walking along the corridor towards her quarters.

Starfleet. It was the one thing she had always wanted to do when she was old enough to join, and now there was an open position, and she already knew which area she would go for. Security. She loved helping her uncle out around the place, and she always did want a piece of the action when Enterprise had been engaged in diplomatic firefight between other aliens. She now also wanted to go and find the Xindi and do what she could to them for kidnapping her Auntie.

She knew that both her parents would be happy in whatever she chose.

There was another added bonus if she did join Starfleet and made it as a crewman, she would be allowed to all parts of the ship without having to ask.

She soon reached her quarters and went inside. She lay down on her bed and immediately her eyes closed and she was fast asleep.


End file.
